cartoonnetworkfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
The Quick Draw McGraw Show
The Quick Draw McGraw Show là sản phẩm truyền hình hoạt hình thứ ba được tạo ra bởi Hanna-Barbera, đóng vai một con ngựa hoạt hình nhân tạo có tên Quick Draw McGraw sau thành công của họ với Ruff and Reddy và The Huckleberry Hound Show. Chương trình được giới thiệu lần đầu tiên vào mùa thu năm 1959, do Kellogg tài trợ. Diễn viên lồng tiếng Daws Butler biểu diễn nhân vật chính, Quick Draw. Bộ phim có 3 phim hoạt hình mỗi tập, mỗi phim được vẽ một cách nhanh chóng bởi McGraw & Baba Looey, bộ đôi chó của cha và con trai Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy, và thám tử mèo và chuột Snooper & Blabber. Michael Maltese đã chế tác hầu hết các câu chuyện tập. Screen Gems ban đầu cung cấp cho bộ phim, sau đó là Rhodes Productions, Chương trình bán hàng của Taft H-B, Worldvision Enterprises, sau đó là Turner Broadcasting, và bây giờ là Warner Bros. (thông qua việc mua Turner năm 1996). Bộ phim trước đây được phát sóng trên Cartoon Network cho đến năm 2000 và hiện tại, chương trình được phát sóng trên kênh chị em của Cartoon Network, Boomerang, đài truyền hình Canada Teletoon Retro và đôi khi trên kênh Infinity, phát sóng ở Trung Đông. Tổng quan Quick Draw McGraw Quick Draw (lồng tiếng bởi Daws Butler) thường được mô tả như là một cảnh sát trưởng trong những phân đoạn này được thiết lập ở phía Tây nước Mỹ. Quick Draw thường đi kèm với phó của anh ta, một người Burro người Mexico tên là Baba Looey (lồng tiếng bởi Daws Butler và tên của anh ta là một trò chơi chữ trên ca khúc hit của Desi Arnaz có tên là "Babalu"). Mặc dù về mặt kỹ thuật, cú đá phụ, hoặc phó, với nhân vật chính của Quickiff Sheriff, anh thường được miêu tả như một nửa thông minh hơn của bộ đôi; đôi khi nhận ra một số chi tiết về một tình huống cụ thể và cố gắng tuyệt vọng mà không thành công để cảnh báo QuickDraw về một cái bẫy hay mối nguy hiểm khác. Rút nhanh cũng sẽ giả định danh tính của cảnh giác đeo mặt nạ "El Kabong" (một nhại của Zorro). Lời giới thiệu của anh như sau: "Trong tất cả các anh hùng trong truyền thuyết và bài hát. Không có gì dũng cảm như El Kabong" - Như El Kabong, Quick Draw sẽ tấn công kẻ thù của mình bằng cách vung xuống một sợi dây thừng với tiếng kêu chiến tranh thần kinh "KABOOOOOONG!" hoặc đôi khi, "OLAYYYYEEEE!" và đánh chúng trên đầu với một cây guitar acoustic mà luôn được gọi là "kabonger", tạo ra một âm thanh kabong đặc biệt và thường phá hủy guitar trong quá trình này. Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Diễn viên một Dachshund trẻ tên là Augie Doggie (lồng tiếng bởi Daws Butler) và cha của anh Doggie Daddy (lồng tiếng bởi Doug Young mạo danh Jimmy Durante). Doggie Daddy (lồng tiếng bởi Doug Young mạo danh Jimmy Durante) cố gắng làm hết sức mình có thể để nuôi dạy đứa con trai nổi tiếng của mình Augie (lồng tiếng bởi Daws Butler). Augie, người yêu cha mình, thường gọi anh là "bố già thân yêu". Sự ngưỡng mộ lẫn nhau của họ bao gồm Daddy nhẹ nhàng chiding, "Augie, con trai của tôi, con trai tôi", khi ông sẽ thất vọng cha mình; và khi con trai mình nói hay làm điều gì đó truyền cảm hứng cho niềm tự hào, Daddy sẽ quay sang khán giả và nói với một nụ cười toe toét,"Dat's my boy who said dat!" Snooper và Blabber Diễn viên một chú mèo thám tử tên là Super Snooper (lồng tiếng bởi Daws Butler mạo danh Ed Gardner) và con chuột Blabber sidekick của mình (lồng tiếng bởi Daws Butler). Super Snooper ít nhiều là người chỉ huy bất cứ khi nào cặp đôi này nhận một vụ án, trong khi Blabber Mouse (tên của anh ta là một trò chơi trên "blabbermouth") theo bất cứ mệnh lệnh nào mà Snooper đưa cho anh ta. Giọng của Snooper được tạo hình sau Archie của Ed Gardner vào chương trình phát thanh Duffy’s Tavern năm 1940. Blabber nói với một lisp, do đó ông gọi đối tác của mình "Shnooper". Đó là một trong những chương trình hiếm hoi mà ghép nối một con mèo và chuột với nhau mà không có cách nào kẻ thù. Lồng tiếng *Daws Butler - Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, and Augie Doggie *Don Messick - Narrator *Doug Young - Doggy Daddy *Julie Bennett - Various *Jean Vander Pyl - Various *Jerry Hausner - Various *Elliot Field - Various *Peter Leeds - Various Các tập Mùa 1 Tập 1 *Baby Rattled (Snooper & Blabber) *Million Dollar Robbery (Augie Doggie) *Lamb Chopped (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 2 *Bad Guys Disguise (Quick Draw McGraw) *Puss N' Booty (Snooper & Blabber) *High And Flighty (Augie Doggie) Tập 3 *Nag! Nag! Nag! (Augie Doggie) *Masking For Trouble (Quick Draw McGraw) *Switch Witch (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 4 *Fee-Fi-Fo Fumble (Snooper & Blabber) *Watchdog Augie (Augie Doggie) *Bow-Wow Bandit (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 5 *Scat, Scout, Scat (Quick Draw McGraw) *Disappearing Inc. (Snooper & Blabber) *Big Top Pop (Augie Doggie) Tập 6 *In The Picnic Of Time (Augie Doggie) *Scary Prairie (Quick Draw McGraw) *Desperate Diamond Dimwits (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 7 *Slippery Glass Slipper (Snooper & Blabber) *Talk It Up Pup (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 8 *Choo-Choo Chumps (Quick Draw McGraw) *Big Diaper Caper (Snooper & Blabber) *Good Mouse Keeping (Augie Doggie) Tập 9 *Foxhound Hounded Fox (Augie Doggie) *Riverboat Shuffled (Quick Draw McGraw) *Masquerader Raider (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 10 *Real Gone Ghosts (Snooper & Blabber) *Skunk You Very Much (Augie Doggie) *Cattle Battle Rattled (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 11 *Double Barrel Double (Quick Draw McGraw) *The Flea And Me (Snooper & Blabber) *Tee Vee Or Not Tee Vee (Augie Doggie) Tập 12 *Pop's Nature Pup (Augie Doggie) *Slick City Slicker (Quick Draw McGraw) *Not So Dummy (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 13 *Motor Knows Best (Snooper & Blabber) *Whatever Goes Pup (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong Strikes Again (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 14 *Six-Gun Spook (Quick Draw McGraw) *Cloudy Rowdy (Snooper & Blabber) *Pup Plays Pop (Augie Doggie) Tập 15 *Cat Happy Pappy (Augie Doggie) *Sagebrush Brush (Quick Draw McGraw) *Adventure Is My Hobby (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 16 *Gopher Goofers (Snooper & Blabber) *Pipsqueak Pop (Augie Doggie) *Gun Gone Goons (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 17 *Dizzy Desperado (Quick Draw McGraw) *Monkey Wrenched (Snooper & Blabber) *Fan Clubbed (Augie Doggie) Tập 18 *Gone To The Ducks (Augie Doggie) *Doggone Prairie Dog (Quick Draw McGraw) *Impossible Impostors (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 19 *Snap Happy Saps (Snooper & Blabber) *Ro-Butler (Augie Doggie) *Treasure Of El Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 20 *Bronco Bustin' Boobs (Quick Draw McGraw) *The Case Of The Purloined Parrot (Snooper & Blabber) *Mars Little Precious (Augie Doggie) Tập 21 *Crow Cronies (Augie Doggie) *Locomotive Loco (Quick Draw McGraw) *The Lion Is Busy (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 22 *Doggone Dog, Gone (Snooper & Blabber) *Swats the Matter (Augie Doggie) *Elephant Boy Oh Boy (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 23 *The Lyin' Lion (Quick Draw McGraw) *Laughing Guess (Snooper & Blabber) *Fuss N' Feathers (Augie Doggie) Tập 24 *Peck O' Trouble (Augie Doggie) *Bull-Leave Me (Quick Draw McGraw) *Poodle Toodle-Oo! (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 25 *Hula-Hula Hullabaloo (Snooper & Blabber) *Hum Sweet Hum (Augie Doggie) *Kabong Kabong's Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 26 *Chopping Spree (Quick Draw McGraw) *Wild Man, Wild! (Snooper & Blabber) *Snagglepuss (Augie Doggie) Mùa 2 Tập 27 *Yuk-Yuk Duck (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong Meets El Kazing (Quick Draw McGraw) *Ala-Kazoop! (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 28 *Hop to It (Snooper & Blabber) *It's a Mice Day (Augie Doggie) *Bullet Proof Galoot (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 29 *Two Too Much (Quick Draw McGraw) *Fleas Be Careful (Snooper & Blabber) *Bud Brothers (Augie Doggie) Tập 30 *Pint Giant (Augie Doggie) *Twin Troubles (Quick Draw McGraw) *De-Duck-Tives (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 31 *Big Shot Blab (Snooper & Blabber) *It's a Worm Day (Augie Doggie) *Ali-Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 32 *Shooting Room Only (Quick Draw McGraw) *Observant Servants (Snooper & Blabber) *Patient Pop (Augie Doggie) Tập 33 *The Musket-Tears (Augie Doggie) *Yippee Coyote (Quick Draw McGraw) *Scoop Snoop (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 34 *Big Cat Caper (Snooper & Blabber) *Little Wonder (Augie Doggie) *Who is El Kabong? (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 35 *Extra-Special Extra! (Quick Draw McGraw) *Prince Of A Fella’ (Snooper & Blabber) *Let's Duck Out (Augie Doggie) Tập 36 *The Party Lion (Augie Doggie) *Scooter Rabbit (Quick Draw McGraw) *Bear-ly Able (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 37 *Surprised Party (Snooper & Blabber) *Horse Fathers (Augie Doggie) *Talky Hawky (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 38 *Gun-Shy Gal (Quick Draw McGraw) *Flea For All (Snooper & Blabber) *Treasure Jest (Augie Doggie) Tập 39 *Playmate Pop (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong, Jr. (Quick Draw McGraw) *Eenie, Genie, Minie, Mo! (Snooper & Blabber) Mùa 3 Tập 40 *Zoom-Zoom Blabber (Snooper & Blabber) F*rom Ape to Z (Augie Doggie) *Baba Bait (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 41 *Dynamite Fright (Quick Draw McGraw) *Outer Space Case (Snooper & Blabber) *Growing, Growing, Gone (Augie Doggie) Tập 42 *Dough-Nutty (Augie Doggie) *El Kabong Was Wrong (Quick Draw McGraw) *Gem Jams (Snooper & Blabber) Tập 43 *Person to Prison (Snooper & Blabber) *Vacation Tripped (Augie Doggie) *Mine Your Manners (Quick Draw McGraw) Tập 44 *The Mark of El Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) *Chilly Chiller (Snooper & Blabber) *Party Popper Pop (Augie Doggie) Tập 45 *Hand to Mouse (Augie Doggie) *Big Town El Kabong (Quick Draw McGraw) *Bronco Bluster (Snooper & Blabber)